Do Me Good
by Entellygense
Summary: Okay, Okay. So, grey, gravity-defying hair, masked face, lazy eye, leaf symboled hitai-ate... "What is happening to me!" "Puberty." Self-Insert.


**AN: New writer here and this is my first fanfiction as well; hopefully this does me kind e_e **

***** YES, I'm aware some things are unexplained but it WILL BE explained later *** Be patient pls ty**

* * *

><p>They all went tense. It was the strongest chakra strike they've ever felt. Well, besides Naruto's of course, but it was still in its range.<p>

"So you all felt that as well." The Sandaime spoke as he closed his eyes and laid his chin on his knuckles. "You two, go check it out. Report to me using your radios." He said, pointing at Gai and Kakashi.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi spoke for the two and Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma bowed. When Gai and Kakashi was outside the Hokage's door, Kakashi sighed, "Great I'm with you..."

"Lets work together, Copy Cat Ninja!" Gai said smiling, showing all his perfect, straight, white teeth. And in not even in a second, it went 'TING!' And there goes his thumbs up.

"It's not like I have a choice anyway," Kakashi said with another sigh and started out of the Hokage's office, Gai following him glowing with youthfulness.

* * *

><p>"... A child?"<p>

"Kakashi, Kakashi," Gai said shaking his head, "This isn't a child, this is a preteen; a preteen glowing with youthfulness!"

"How can she possibly be glowing with youthfulness if she's is unconscious?!" Kakashi shouted at Gai, frustrated. He could hardly even feel her chakra!

Gai shrugged. "I can feel it through her teeny veins..." Gai said, with a fist up and a screwed up face meant for encouragement. Kakashi only rolled his eyes, and made sure he could be heard on his radio which was attached to his ear.

"Lord Hokage?" Kakashi spoke as he shook his head and Gai's antics. He was too busy trying to check for her pulse and making her look "youthful" by... Molding her face.

"Ah, this is he." The raspy old voice of the Hokage spoke on the other end. Kakashi nodded. "There is a girl, I'm guessing she's a genin from her age. She has pale brown skin with short ebony hair." It was strange. Her body looked like it was changing to another color. It's true self perhaps?

"Mmm... Bring her back to the Hokage's Office; I want you and Gai-San to watch over her. Asuma and Kurenai are currently on a mission."

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi said smirking at the mention of Asuma and Kurenai on a mission. He already knew they were an item; it was obvious.

"I'll get her," Kakashi said, already having the blue haired female on his shoulder.

"Ah, so youthful Kakashi!" Gai said, grinning while giving him a thumbs up, "I bet I could beat you there, giving you a five second head start!"

"Mmm... I guess I can put in another point." Kakashi said, still smirking. "Ok, you can start now!" Gai said grinning, not noticing how Kakashi took off five seconds before.

"Five, four, three, two, one... Go!" Gai said, now looking for Kakashi. "YOU CHEATER!" He shouted and began to run for the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>"So this is the girl you were speaking of?" The sandaime spoke as he eyed the weird girl with curiosity. She looked weird. Very weird for that matter. She looked like she didn't come from here. Like a different culture or so. Maybe from the Lighting Village? Well her skin complexion is in range.<p>

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi spoke, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Gai for "cheating". "Said girl was found on the outskirts of the village."

The sandaime straightened up as he blew smoke from his pipe. "Check her for any weapons. And see if she has a hitai-ate as well. When you're finished with that, send her to the infirmary. Kakashi, Gai, watch over her until she wake up."

"Yes lord Hokage." They both spoke, simultaneously. They began checking the girl on every single inch of her body. Kakashi's face lit up when he touched one of the girl's breast. Gai gave him an awkward look but they continued. When they were finished, the only thing they found was a green pack of skittles and the girl's iPods.

To the infirmary she goes.

* * *

><p>I couldn't feel a thing. Literally. My whole body was burning, that I could feel. Every inch of my body was in pain. It felt like I was in hell, if it was like this anyway. I could barely open my eyes without my eyes flaring with fire.<p>

I immediately closed my eyes, ignoring the slight sting. I could've been blinded! Do you know how white this room is, wherever this room is anyway. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Ah, so you're awake."

Ok. So what language is this? I'm sure I just didn't end up in some kind of foreign country. At least I hope not. God, I had better not.

"You're in pain, aren't you?"

It seems like a male voice. His voice was comforting, or curious. I don't know... If only I knew what he was saying.

"It doesn't hurt to talk, you know."

Maybe I should open my eyes and try to talk to him. Or even if I couldn't, I could make hand gestures. I opened my eyes, fighting back to close them from the pain. I ignored the blinding lights, my eyes slowly adjusting to it. I slowly looked around the room and I blinked. Okay, I'm in a hospital. I noticed the hospital like rooms from my relatives being in the hospital here and there.

And that's when I noticed the oddly, way too familiar man in my room. Okay, okay... Silver, unruly, gravity-defying hair. A leaf symbol attached to a headband. Or a hitai-ate, whatever. A masked face besides one lazy eye.

The fuck?

I can't believe a Japanese speaking, attractive cosplayer has come to see me in the hospital! Especially as Kakashi! I'll admit, he's not one of my favorite characters, but he's hot alright!

I grinning, ignoring the pain on my face. It's the only motion I could do since my body refused to move.

"You're happy? Why?"

My smile faded. Dammit. I couldn't speak to him. My body is refusing to move so hand gestures are out the question. And he's speaking a different language! Ugh!

"Uh, sorry, I only speak English." I spoke and flinched at the way I sounded. Did I always sound this... Kiddish? I mean, I'm sure my voice wasn't this high pitched before.

I ignored how I sounded for the moment and focused on his raised eyebrow. Okay, so he's confused as well. He looked like he was pondering something until he spoke once again, "Name?"

I knew nothing. Nothing of Japanese. All I knew was "konichwa"... And maybe a few other words as well. Like the easy words… Shameful, right?

He pointed to himself, "Kakashi." Then he pointed to me, like he wanted me to finish. I smirked when he called himself Kakashi. He's not Kakashi. Silly cosplayer.

"Sherri." I stated. I snickered when he attempted to pronounce my name. "Cherri." Not to mention he rolled the R. It was cute, I couldn't help but laugh but immediately stopped when my stomach was in pain.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked, but then I shrugged. I shook my head. "Sherri." I said, smiling, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Cherri."

"Share."

"Chair."

"Ri."

"Rri."

"You will be the death of me."

* * *

><p>I smiled when my cute cosplayer friend came in. He sat down in the chair beside and greeted me with only by my name. And I greeted him with his, "Kakashi." I chuckled to myself. How long was he going to keep this up? He raised an eyebrow at me but I shook my head.<p>

For the past few days, he has been coming in to greet me. I was happy to realize that he kept up his Kakashi cosplay outfit. Lately, he has been teaching me some of his language, and I have been teaching him some of mine. For him, I don't believe it's hard for him to teach me since I know a few Japanese words myself. As for him, he hasn't even heard of my language before. So it's kind of difficult. Kidding. It was vice versa. I was literally struggling. Sheesh, I believed I had the upper hand.

So far, Kakashi only knows how to say a couple of greetings, though they are very much informal but you'd hardly see anyone speaking so formal in English anyway.

It's funny the way he pronounces things. It's not that they are ridiculously off or anything, it's just that he'd roll some words here and there, and sometimes pronounce some words wrong. Like, "Milk." I keep trying to say it English with a Japanese accent but it's a fail. I also learned that "L's" aren't in their alphabet...

It's also hard for him, I'm guessing, because when he teaches me some words, I often sound weird because of my American accent and sometimes because it sounds like the word has an "L" and/ or a "V" so I put emphasis on it and all he does is sigh and shakes his head.

Sometimes, Kakashi comes in here with some medicine pills but I always reject them. I can't trust him just yet. I met a few days ago so... I can't trust him just yet. It's weird. But that's not the only reason why I don't take them, I just hate medicine period. It's too much of a hassle. I rather it just to away on its own.

I believe he thinks I'm weird because I always reject his medicine and he tries to explain what's this and what's that but it never works because he speaks Japanese and I'm the confused English person.

Sometimes he even brings me lunch! Often times I suspect he puts that weird medicine in my food but sometimes I don't. He probably knows he'll lose whatever kind of trust we have now.

Here and now, I think about my mother. I think this is her doing. I mean, she knows my weird obsession with so I'm guessing this is her doing. It's really nice of her to hire these people but last time I checked, we don't have money to blow. Bleh, oh well. At least I'm being kept busy.

"Etou, Kakashi-senpai," I spoke what I knew of japanese. "Etou..." Okay. I couldn't finish this sentence because that's what little Japanese I know but I pointed to his mask. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the Sharingan contacts. I'd probably kiss him too. He's just one awesome guy like that.

But instead of showing me, all he did was smile. Well, he did the Kakashi eye smile instead. He put his index finger to his lips. "Secret."

Since it sounded like a little English, I could tell he said secret and I only rolled my eyes with a small pout. "Secret my ass." I said.

Sometime later, I was happy to realize that I was getting released from the hospital. I didn't like staying in one place for so long anyway so a smiled reached my face when Kakashi was here to escort me out of the hospital.

By this time, Kakashi knows a bit of English. I'm surprised he learned quickly in just a few weeks. But there are some books on different languages so I'm not so surprised. If I had said a ten word sentence, he'd probably know more than half of those words, exempting the small baby words.

Anyway, I was surprised to see that I was all better. It was just my legs that were hurt but in just a few weeks, they were back to normal with no pain at all. I didn't even need a wheelchair. I skipped back and forth at the lobby as I waited for Kakashi to check me out the hospital. I don't know why, but I was happy because my legs! They were working after all that damage!

It'd be surprising if there were some real medical ninja healing me when I was asleep. That would be rather... Shocking.

When Kakashi was finally through, he guided me outside the hospital and let me tell you when I was shocked, that would've been an understatement. I mean, this place looks exactly like Konohagakure. This is unbelievable!

"Big?" He asked me in Japanese with his eye smile. With my mouth slightly gaping like a fish, I managed to nod. Even... They even had to Hogake Mountain!

Okay, something is up.

My mom and dad does not have enough money for all this. And I don't care. I cannot accept this.

"Kakashi-senpai," I said in English and looked up at him worried eyes, "please don't tell me that there is a Hokage in that building." I said in English and pointed towards the huge building we were suddenly walking towards.

"Uhh..." Stuttered, searching for the proper English words, "Why would not Hokage be there?" He asked me in poorly spoken English and I just slumped my shoulders. Where the hell am I? Where were my friends? Where was my mom and dad? WHERE'S THE DAMN STREET?! Not this dirt path!

* * *

><p>The man sitting in the chair, looking exactly like the sandaime, sat in the chair, smoking a pipe; nobody does that these days. His eyes held a smile and so did his face. Kakashi was in front of me and I was behind him. A frown certainly on my face.<p>

While they spoke in Japanese I contemplated things to find my conclusion. This is certainly not earth. Not one single damned place on earth looks exactly like Konoha. And there wouldn't be a person who looks exactly like Kakashi and wears the same clothes every day. If so, they had better wash their clothes. And I'm sure a person might look similar to Kakashi, but definitely not like a twin of Kakashi.

And then there's the sandaime. No one had smoked a pipe since the 20th century or the 19th. And no one, and I mean no one, could looked like sandaime himself.

... Yup. I'm in one of those weird fanfictions in which a girl falls into the Narutoverse and gets weird super ninja powers and change the plot for the better. Or she's a complete marry sue and has an animal as a sidekick and everybody loves/ hates her and she's married/ a girlfriend to the most strongest and handsomest man here and she gets kidnapped 24/ 7. Besides, who would share information that they know the future? That's certainly an attention whore. You must want to be kidnapped and used for your power? And the fact that the stupid Mary Sue talks to whoever how they want to and still manages to survive? I'm going to stop. I'm rambling.

"Kakashi-senpai, could I like, jump out that window and get killed?" I asked him. I managed to make a quick theory. If I died, I probably came here. So if I die here, I'd go back home! There are so many if's but it's a theory I'm willing to try out.

"You'd die, but why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, his face deadpanned.

I shrugged. "I have that weird urge to kill myself."

He didn't spare me anymore glances as he continued to talk to the Hokage. While they were talking, I walked towards the window and was ready to jump out until I felt a strong grip on the back of my shirt. This really isn't funny anymore. I want to go home! I don't want to be by any kind of ninja! Nothing normal ever happens when this stuff happens!

"Don't." He said with a stern voice and I slumped under his grip. "If yourself want to die, you could died in hospital." He said rather rudely. He's offended, I can tell.

The Hokage said a few things to Kakashi and I could only understand a few articles and a few verbs. Nothing else. Kakashi bowed and dragged me out of the room.

"You value you yourself live?" Kakashi asked and I snickered at his slip up.

"It's life," I corrected him, "besides, I didn't know where I was until now. And I can't be here. It's wrong for me to be here."

"Why is it so wrong?" He asked me, ignoring me correcting him.

"I... I can't tell you but it's very wrong." I said with a nod. I quickly changed the subject, "So where are we going?"

"Hokage-sama asked me if you a commoner." Kakashi said and turned to me. "I say yes. Since you're young, he asked me do you want to be ninja. What's your say? Since you don't value your love, you might as well."

I ignored his errors, "I do value my _life_, not just in this place." I said and rubbed my temples. "I have theory. And no. I rather not be a ninja."

He nodded. "So what's this theory of yours?"

I scratched my head, "I can't tell you." I said. "It's one of the reasons of me being here is definitely wrong."

Kakashi sighed, "You're being much hard for a young teen."

"Young teen? I'll have you know that I am seventeen." I said, wagging my finger at him. He only looked at me crazily.

"If I last remembered, seventeen year teens are not four feet high, and chubby." He said, poking at my cheek. I slapped his hand a way with a frown. Now that I can understand him, he's very... He's irritating me. Let's leave it at that.

"I have always been short?" I said, running my violated cheek, "As for pudgy? No. I have been considered bigger than skinny girls but not fat. But pudgy? Ha, no."

"You stubborn." He said, grabbing my hand as he vanished in leaves, me leaving along with him. While doing his little jutsu, I felt light as a feather and when it ended, the weight dropped on me like a rock and I immediately had a headache.

"Don't do that again..." I groaned as I laid on the nearest couch. Turns out, we were at Kakashi's apartment. It wasn't overly messy, sheesh, it wasn't messy at all. It was a nice apartment.

He shrugged as he handed me a mirror. "Here, Gonkona." He gave me a weird nickname but I didn't care; I didn't know what it meant.

I received the mirror and immediately dropped and I could hear Kakashi sigh. "Another mirror broken..." I could barely hear him say.

I. Am a kid. Once again.

After all those years! Trying my hardest to gain respect and I lost it all because of God knows what! I groaned to myself, sliding of the couch, ignoring my headache. That was the least of my problems.

"What is happening to me?!"

"Puberty." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

I only gave him a blank stare back, "This isn't funny, Kakashi-senpai!" I groaned again. "I'm twelve again!"

"Again?"

"Yes! Again! Me being twelve happened five fucking years ago!" I shouted, pulling at my hair.

Kakashi pulled my hand away from my hair and my eyes widened to realize how my hair has gotten shorter and changed to a whole other color. "Don't kill self over this."

I began to cry. And I'm not the one to cry at all. But... I cried. I cried because I lost my family. I cried because I lost my friends. I cried because there is a high possibility of me being kidnapped and/ or used. I cried because I was in the Narutoverse. I cried because Kakashi made stupid slip ups. I cried because I lost all my respect. I cried because my hair is way shorter. It took me years to get it where I wanted it to be!

"Can yourself stop crying? I'm uncomfortable." Kakashi said, I could feel his uneasiness just rolling off of him.

I sniffed with a small smile on my face at his uneasiness. "Shut up, Kakashi-senpai... If you were in my place you'd be frustrated as well." I said, wiping my tears away.

"Then I are happy I are not." Kakashi muttered as he sat down.

"Quit saying stuff wrong!" I groaned, the urge to cry fading away.

"Well your language is difficulty to learned." He said, scratching the back of his head. I rose an eyebrow.

"You learned most of it in the duration of two weeks." I said. "But hey! You have the sharingan, it helps, right?"

He tensed, narrowing his eyes at me. "How you know?" Dammit! I need to remember not to make any slip ups! But this is an easy one! Everyone knows who this guy is!

"I'm not stupid. You're Kakashi: The Copycat Nin." I said with a nod. "Even an idiot who takes sarcasm seriously could know that."

"Just most weeks ago, you asked what was under my hitai-ate." He said, pointing at his hitai-ate.

I sat back. "I didn't realize who you actually were until those weeks ago." I said vaguely. "I don't often forget faces but I kind of forgot." I told him.

"Yourself only twelve. How would've you know of me?" He asked.

"Well for one, you told me your name." I said holding up my index finger. "And for another thing, I am not twelve. I'm seventeen, believe me or not. I've been through puberty and all that other jazz."

Kakashi sighed. "Where do you come from? You have a weird name, ne?" He said and I shrugged.

"Where I come from, most of our names don't actually have meanings, like yours." I said, nodding towards him. Before he had the chance to ask me any questions, I spoke. "Let me teach some more English. Yours is slightly off."

"Alright." He said, closing his eye, "You could use helping up on your Japanese a lot as well."

"No shit."

* * *

><p>"Say, where are you going?" I asked Kakashi as he headed towards the door. It was later at night and turns out, I have to stay with the old coot for a while until I'm able to work. Until then, I'm stuck with Kakashi and his petty house sitting. I guess things went down with the Hokage.<p>

"Out. I'm needed for the Hokage." He said and glanced at me. "Do not leave from this apartment. Do not wander anywhere. DO NOT go in my room. You're welcome to watch TV and raid the fridge." I grinned when he said the latter.

"All I need is the fridge, Kakashi-senpai." I said and nodded and quickly trotted towards the kitchen. He left when I responded. Turns out, all there was were foreign foods I've never tasted or heard of. I groaned. "What's all this shit?!" I said to myself.

I groaned as I raided through his cabinets. He never said I couldn't or I could go through it so I might as well. When I found an apple, a red one at that, I settled for it. And I hate red apples. But hey! It's the only thing I see that's not foreign.

After eating the apple, I passed the TV. It's probably in Japanese and let me tell you, I am below an amateur in learning different languages. Instead, I headed towards the spare room that Kakashi had. It was empty. Not anything. I just shrugged and laid out on the floor.

It wasn't long until I began to fall asleep. I was having this wonderful dream about a character, Deidara, meeting my parents. Unfortunately, my father wanted to see Deidara dance so he shot at his feet. Earlier, he thought Deidara was a girl and was confused and began asking me questions.

But that all ended when I could physically feel my temperature rising at a suffocating degree. My breathing became heavier and ragged. I struggled for air. Not only was it burning on the inside, it was burning on the outside. Now I know how microwaved food feels.

My breathing came out more like grunts and pants. When it was too much for me to hold in, I screamed as tears flowed down my eyes. I couldn't stop screaming. It felt like hell dropped its load on my body. I was relieved to see that I was becoming unconscious. I guess my body can't take it either and decided to shut down for a while.

* * *

><p>"Hmm..." I murmured. Ah. You know how everyone loves that natural feeling of waking up in the morning with no disturbances and no one waking you up theirselves. Just you. It's truly amazing. It's heaven, I gotta say.<p>

When I began to sit up, it was the opposite of heaven. It was definitely hell. And I suddenly recalled the events from last night. I... Was I being lit on fire or something? Hell, it's quite possible! People breathe fire here and there! But... Kakashi probably secured the apartment or something knowing him.

"You're up."

I turned my head to realize Kakashi was in the room. I nodded. "Yo." I said with a smile. "You must've taken me here?" I asked him.

He nodded and took a seat. "My neighbor has informed he was hearing screams from my apartment. I quickly went in to notice you were knocked out cold. When I picked you up, your body was hot." He said, looking over me for any burns. "It actually burned my hand."

He took off his glove to let me examine his hand I frowned to notice he had a small burn mark on his hand. I grimaced. "Sorry." I quickly said. "But even I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly I was having this wonderful dream about a hot blonde and BOOM! My body was burning." I explained.

"You didn't have to be detailed," he sighed. "I'll have the nurses run you over while I go get some food for you." He said and stood up.

"Oi! Get apples! Green apples! I despise of red apples. They're yucky." I said and wagged my finger at him. He chuckled.

"And you were seventeen."

"Believe me or not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my first self-insert ((((; How she came about the dimension will be explained in later chapters of course. Hmm… Hopefully she's not Mary-Sue because that was exactly what I was trying to avoid :I If so, you know, just give me some nice ol' criticism in the review box or even PM me; I take criticism very well… Just putting that out there.<strong>

**Also, this story is two years old; I was going through my iPod looking for some of my old stories to read because my mom fucked with the internet box or w.e and I found this dusty old peanut of a story and thought "Hey, it's not that bad after all." I cleaned it up a bit and here it is. And naturally, this is like, 4.5 chapters combined because most of my chapters are always around1.2K words long but that was just unnecessary.**

* * *

><p>Review Pls Ty 3<p> 


End file.
